


Heat

by AngeRabbit



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS!, But near enough, M/M, PWP, Well not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say, apart from Sam and Gene find some kind of resolution.  This is the <strike>sort of</strike> promised follow-up to <i>Rain</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 10/11/2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Kudos and BBC own these characters. I have a kidnap plan in motion. And a nice balaclava.

Sam laid in bed, sleep eluding him. Although finally thawed out, the images of a few hours ago played time and again through his mind. He was convinced he had done something wrong, pushed Gene too far. The thought he had ruined their chance gripped his stomach, twisting and pulling him apart. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to exorcise the visions.

A dull thud and muffled splintering alerted him to an unexpected intrusion. He sat bolt upright in bed as the door to his flat swung open and DCI Hunt strode into the room. A gloved hand slapped against the light switch by the door, and Sam pulled a face as the sudden brightness assaulted his vision.

“Either my watch needs a new battery, or it's a bit early to be dragging me into work, Guv.” He watched his superior officer continue to move around the room. The realisation dawned that Gene Hunt was **pacing**. **Pacing** around _his flat_. 

Gene Hunt did not pace. 

“Once again, Gladys, your witty repartee reduces me to tears of laughter.” He glared sideways at Sam. Gene was still wearing the same clothes; he was also still wet, hair plastered across his forehead, coat dripping water in a trail across the carpet.

“Still raining, I see.”

“And it must be those stunning powers of observation that got you a nice shiny Detective's badge. Now shut it for once and let the Gene Genie talk.” He was still pacing, hands clenching and unfurling; Sam realised Gene was trying to work up his courage. He sat back against the headboard and waited, merely observing.

“Look. I'm too bloody old to play silly beggars. I'm pretty sure I don't look like the Milk Tray man, so don't expect me to come swinging through yer window with a box of chocolates hanging out me arse. But one of the things I can pride myself on is being honest with my team. So you need to listen carefully to me, Tyler.” He removed a cigarette packet from his pocket, took one out, threw the packet on the kitchen table. He lit up; Sam briefly considered remonstrating with Gene but could see from his demeanour this was not the time to lecture him on health issues.

“I'm a middle aged man, set in his ways. Nothing shocks me, not when you're in this line of work and there's plenty of scum ready to try and take the piss. I've seen it all, Sam. Or at least I thought I had, until earlier on tonight.” He dragged on his cigarette, taking a moment to thread out the smoke before continuing. “Never in my life has anyone looked at me like you did. Never in my life has anyone said those kinds of things to me. Well,” - and he looked Sam in the face - “not in as nancy a way as that, anyway.”

Great, Sam thought, he's come to compliment me on my verbal dexterity. I really have blown this. He was jolted back to the present by fingers clicking in front of his face. “Oi, Gladys. I'm talking 'ere, and I told you to pay attention! Now look at me when I'm speaking to you.”

“Sorry, _Guv_. Thanks for your thoughts, but if that's all you've come for, maybe you should go back home. As thrilling as it is to be informed I'm an accomplished speaker, it could have waited until I got to work. As **you** suggested earlier.”

“Button it, you cheeky tart. _Home_? I haven't bloody well been 'ome yet. I've been out there in the pissing rain trying to work out what to say to you. I'm not as – oh what's the fucking word, Skelton had it in a crossword the other day – I'm not as eloquent as you. I couldn't say anything to you in that alleyway, I didn't know where to start. So I walked, and went through it all in my head; and now I'm bloody well here I still don't know where to start.” Stubbing his cigarette out in the sink, he walked over and flopped heavily into one of the kitchen chairs, looking deflated. “I couldn't leave this any longer. I should have sorted it out with you earlier, but I couldn't.” Sam watched him, mentally urging him on, willing him to continue. The revelation that his DCI had been walking the streets because of him set off a tiny spark of hope inside his gut.

“I'm not stupid, Sam. But I can't pretty things up as well as you do.” He pulled a hip flask from his pocket and took a swig, “Well, that's made things a bit warmer. It's cold enough out there to freeze the balls off a brass statue. And wet enough to watch Noah float down the road on 'em after.” He raised his gaze to meet Sam's. Come on Hunt, he thought, get on with it. You're letting this all slip through your fingers. Show 'im how big yer balls really are.

“I didn't – I _don't_ \- think I have anything to offer you. I don't know what someone like you would want with me. Except my massive cock, obviously. Goes without sayin'. Although 'avin yer wife run off with the man from the Pru doesn't say much for one's sexual prowess.” He took a deep breath and threw himself open to the man sitting across the room from him. 

“And yet there's not a day gone by in the past three months when I haven't got a hard-on at least once a day thinkin' about you. **You** , Tyler. Creeping inside my 'ead and makin' me want to throw you against every inanimate object and surface in the building just to get me 'ands on you. You're not the only one who's wanting to get his cock wet. But look at me, do I look like someone who'd even know where to start with – with this?”

“This? You mean, _us_?” Sam's tone was tentative, not wanting to push his luck. “Because I want there to be an us. I don't want you to think I'm after a quick fuck, Gene. That's not true.”

“But you've done this before, I would be right in assuming?” 

Sam nodded. “That doesn't mean I go after everything in a pair of trousers, you know. I've been with one other man, when I was 18. Since then, I haven't wanted another bloke. Until I met you. Yeah, that's always been there and I've tried to deny it. But the more I look at you, the more I'm with you”, he flung back his bedclothes and stood up, “the more I have to have you.” He seemed unabashed at being completely naked, his cock standing to attention. He wasn't letting Gene get away this time.

Gene's brain was trying to cope with this new development by sending a sudden rush of blood to his groin. As Sam moved across the room, Gene's growing erection twitched with every step nearer his DI took. His eyes swept over Sam's frame, grudgingly impressed by what he found. And then he realised he didn't really care anymore how all this had started; he was damn sure they were going to finish it. A very warm and welcome Sam Tyler straddled his lap and sat down, letting a small yelp escape his lips as his skin made contact with Gene's damp clothing.

“Right. You need to get out of those clothes.” He placed a hand on Gene's cheek, “You're like ice! You'll catch a cold if you sit in these much longer.”

“Yes, thank you Doctor Kildare. Would you like to rub some Vick on me chest while you're at it?”

“Shut up you grumpy old sod and let me get on with kissing you.” Sam took Gene's face in his hands and teased open his DCI's mouth with his tongue. Their lips crushed together, urgent, insistent; Sam grinding himself against Gene's groin with small movements of his hips, his own cock caught between them, rubbing against damp fabric. Gene finally broke away, panting. “If you carry on like that, Samuel, this will all be over a lot sooner than either of us would like.” 

Eyes glinting, Sam stood up and stepped backwards. “Fine.” A smile played across his lips. “Then get your clothes off.”

“That's no way to address your superior officer, Tyler.”

“Get your clothes off, _Sir_.”

“Better”, and never dropping his gaze from Sam's face, Gene started to shed the wet clothing clinging to his frame. With every piece of material removed Sam's breathing increased, until Gene stood naked before him – secretly pleased to see his deputy looking so intently over every square inch of his body. When Sam spoke, his voice was low, and dark – and hungry.

“I'm not playing games with you, Gene. Everything about you turns me on. I find you hard enough to resist when you're fully clothed. Now I can see all of you, and – oh god, I thought I wanted you to fuck me. I was wrong. I **need** you to.” 

“Oh believe me, Samuel. You're going to get the fucking of your life.” Gene caught hold of Sam's arms and quickly pushed them behind his back. He used his own hands to keep them firmly locked in place, pulling Sam's body into his, kissing his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. He started to nip gently along it, smiling against Sam's skin in response to the whimpers and gasps he could hear. Gene murmured, “I thought you might be a kinky sod. You enjoy fighting with me, after all.”

“Oh you have no idea, Guv. I've not even started with you yet. But seeing as this is your first time, I'll break you in gently - even though you enjoy fighting with me just as much.”

“Don't do me any favours, my dirty little deputy.” As Gene spoke, he released his hold on Sam – but only to make it easier for him to swiftly deposit his lithe DI on top of the kitchen table. He issued up a silent prayer that the shitty furniture Tyler had would stand up to a test drive by the Gene Genie; yet was quickly distracted by the picture before him. Sam was panting and writhing, legs over the edge of the table, arms holding himself up; his skin was flushed, dark brown eyes lidded with desire.

“Well in that case, you need to know a few things about me, DCI Hunt.” Sitting upright on the edge of the table, he pulled Gene to him, one hand around the back of his neck, seeking out his mouth. Sam used his other hand to grip Gene's cock, punctuating each of his ensuing statements with a slow movement along the whole length; he kept a parallel rhythm by lapping and twisting his tongue in and out of his senior officer's mouth. 

“One: I like to be bitten. **Hard**. Anywhere and everywhere.  
Two: I like to be tied up. Make sure you're always wearing a tie. And carrying the key to your handcuffs.  
Three: I _will_ expect you to spank me in the future.  
Four: You will never go too hard, or too fast for my liking. You will fuck me as if your life depended on it.  
Five: I **will** fuck you, and when I do, it will be because you begged me to. But it **will** happen.  
Six: You will never be able to forget this. You will never be able to forget me. I'll make sure of it.  
Seven: I will never lie to you. I will never hurt you. I want this to happen and I want you.”

Gene thought he may well explode if Sam carried on this way. He was already leaking pre-come at Sam's skilful fisting of his cock. As if reading his mind, Sam pulled his hand away and licked it, sucking greedily at his fingers, grinning at the lustful reaction forming across his DCI's face. He put both hands back on the table and instructed, “Top drawer of the bedside cabinet. Get the bottle of lube. **Now**.”

Gene was there and back in seconds. Sam took the bottle from his hand and squeezed some into his palm, returning it to Gene's cock, pulling and rubbing and slicking the lube all over him. “Fuck me, that feels good Sam, keep goin' and I'll be shooting me load all over you”, Gene was moaning and twisting underneath his touch. Sam stopped again at this statement. “Oh I don't think you will, Guv. Give me your hand.” He deposited a small amount of lube in his hand; then got off the table, turning away from Gene and bending himself forward over it. “Now it's time for me to have some fun. Rub the lube onto your fingers and use them to open me up. One finger to start with...that's it. Now wait – just a second, ok now start moving your finger. That's good, ah yeah...now use two fingers.”

The way he was bucking and moaning suggested to Gene that he was doing this right; he continued to follow Sam's instructions, scissoring his fingers and gently probing. He was more turned on than he could ever remember, cock twitching and anxious to please this horny man. _His_ horny man. Sam's voice broke into his reverie, “Oh god, that's brilliant. Now take out your fingers and **fuck me**.”

Gene had imagined he would be more nervous than this on his first time, but as he positioned himself above Sam all he wanted to do was prove he knew some tricks himself. He pushed inwards, stopping as directed once he was halfway in; knowing full well he would have had to stop anyway or risk coming too soon. “Fuck, that's tight”, he gasped, stilling himself. Sam pushed himself up onto his arms and looked back over his shoulder at him. His face was suffused with pleasure, and he looked directly into Gene's eyes as he said, “Fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

Pulling out a little, Gene slid back in – but only a small amount. He teased Sam by slowly and gently moving back and forth, looking him in the eye as he began to speak. “You need to know a few things about me, DI Tyler.” He withdrew to almost the tip of his cock, and stopped. 

“One: Oh I'll bite you, alright. I'll bite you so hard I'll break your skin, and then I'll lick your wounds.” Frustrated and horny, Sam tried to push back against Gene as he finished the sentence, but he was too quick. Gene grabbed harder onto Sam's hips, stopping him from moving. “Ah ah ah, Samuel. I haven't finished yet. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt me when I'm talking.” He dug in with his fingernails, relishing the gasp he received in return.

“Two: I _always_ wear a tie. I'll tie you up so tight I'll leave red burns on your wrists. And I will expect to see them in plain view at all times.  
Three: Putting you over my knee and smacking my bare, **or** gloved, hand on your luscious little arse turns me on more than you could ever know.  
Four: I **will** fuck you as hard and as fast as you deserve, you dirty fucking boy. And you **will** beg me to stop. And that **will** happen.  
Five: Don't assume you are the only one in this relationship who wants a good hard fuck.  
Six: You will never be able to forget this. You will never be able to forget me. I'm going to make _damn_ sure of that.  
Seven: I will never lie to you. I will only hurt you physically, but you will enjoy that. I want this to keep on happening and I want you. And _now_ , you are entitled to that good hard fucking you asked for.” Gene slammed his cock into Sam, all the way in, hard. He built up a fast rhythm, using his hold on Sam to pull him backwards, filling him as deep as possible. 

Sam was out of control; propped up on one arm, holding onto the edge of the table, forehead against the cool surface, crying out in pleasure every time Gene slammed in. His other arm was wedged under his body, hand on his own cock, tugging and pulling and - “Oh god Gene, don't stop, I'm going to come, fuck me harder, oh yeah, god yeah, ah -” he was spilling all over his hand, yelling out Gene's name, body bucking. It was enough to send Gene over the edge, and he came, holding tight onto Sam, cock pulsing inside him. He slumped forward over Sam's form, catching his breath, softly reciting his name. Once recovered slightly, he pulled Sam upright, still inside him, and awkwardly shuffled them both over to the nearby chair.

Sitting down, he pulled Sam onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his midriff. Placing a kiss on the young man's back, he sunk in his teeth, biting down hard, enjoying the sensation of Sam arching his back and grunting in approval. Once he could taste blood, he stopped and gently lapped at the wound. A shaky voice said, “You must be warmer now. Fuck me, that was fantastic.”

“Of course it bloody was. Never doubted meself. Mind you, if I had known what a filthy boy you were, we'd have done this a lot sooner. We'll certainly be doing it again.”

“You said _relationship_.” There was a teasing edge to his deputy's tone, who wriggled in closer against his chest.

“And you said you wanted me. Seeing as for once we are in agreement, DI Tyler, and I happen to want you too, it would be remiss of either of us to ignore the facts.” Gene pushed Sam onto his feet, smacking his bare arse playfully. “Now give me a couple of minutes peace while you go and find my tie, there's a good lad.”


End file.
